parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Previews for Daniel Pineda's Thomas Parody Casts.
Here are some preview clips for Daniel Pineda's Thomas Parody Casts. Cast: (For Thomas) ◾Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) ◾Edward as Globox (Both blue and good friends to Thomas and Rayman) ◾Emily as Ly The Fairy (Both the main females) ◾Percy as Murfy (Both green) ◾James as Clark (Both vain and proud of it) ◾Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful) ◾Smudger as Admiral Razorbeard (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Rayman) ◾Bulgy as Ninjaws ◾George as Jano (Both green and evil) ◾Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey ◾Troublesome Trucks as Robo Pirates and Zombie Chickens ◾Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch ◾The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Teensies ◾Mavis as Carmen The Whale ◾Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Magician ◾Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Betilla The Fairy ◾Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Globette ◾Rosie as Bembette ◾The Devil Diesel (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Grolem 13 ◾Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) ◾Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Freinds) as Umber ◾Scruffey as Andre ◾Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Mr. Dark ◾Diesel 10 as The Robot Dinosaur (Both big, strong, evil, and scary) ◾Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Reflux (Both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to thomas and Rayman) ◾The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama ◾and more (For Thomas Bandicoot) ◾Thomas as Crash Bandicoot (Both the main heroes) ◾Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Both the main females) ◾Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aku Aku ◾Edward as Crunch Bandicoot (Both father figures to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) ◾Percy as Polar (Percy and Polar are both share the same letter 'P' at the beginnign of their names) ◾Toad as Pura (Both Western) ◾Smudger as Dr. Neo Cortex (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) ◾Mavis as Nina Cortex (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) ◾Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Uka Uka (Both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to Casey Jr. and Aku Aku) ◾Spencer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Spencer is a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) ◾Devious Diesel as Dr. Nitrus Brio (Both devious) ◾Gordon as Tiny Tiger (Both big, strong, and powerful) ◾James as Dingodile (Both vain) ◾Henry as Papu Papu (Both clumsy) ◾Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Tawna Bandicoot ◾Bulgy as Rilla Roo ◾Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Pinstripe Potoroo ◾Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ripper Roo ◾Hector as Koala Kong ◾Arry and Bert as Komodo Bros. ◾BoCo as Trash Bandicoot ◾Bill as Dr. N Gin ◾Ben as Penta Penguin ◾Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Bearminator ◾Donald and Douglas as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like STew and Chick Gizzard Lips are) ◾The Horrid Lorries and The Spiteful Breakvann as The Elementals ◾Cractyl and Magon (from Wario World) as The Evil Twins ◾Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Rusty Walrus ◾Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Farmer Ernest ◾Molly as Pasadena Opossum ◾Oliver as Ebenezer Von Clutch (Both green and western) ◾Scruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheaks ◾Diesel 10 as Emperor Velo XXXVII (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and The Magic Railroad) ◾George as Nitrous Oxide (Both green and evil) ◾Ten Cents (from TUGS) as N Trance ◾Sunshine (from TUGS) as Carbon Crash ◾Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Real Velo ◾Hefty (from Smurfs) as Krunk ◾Hercules (from TUGS) as Nash ◾Toby as Norm ◾Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Geary ◾Spongebob and Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Zem and Zam ◾Elizabeth as Madame Amberly ◾Evil Thomas (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Evil Crash aka Naga Crash ◾Daisy as Dr. Neo Cortex's Mother ◾Troublesome Trucks as The Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Enemies ◾Scar (from The Lion King) as Velo Minion ◾Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Spyro The Dragon ◾The Chinese Dragon as Tikimon (Both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) ◾Flora as YaYa Panda ◾Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as The Viscount (For Thomas the Dragon Engine) ◾Thomas as Spyro (Both the main heroes of the show) ◾Percy as Sparx (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) ◾Emily as Cynder (Both the main females and fall in love Thomas and Spyro of the show) ◾Toad as Blink (Toad and Blink are both western) ◾Edward as Professor (Edward and Professor are both old) ◾Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Flame (Toots and Flame are both red) ◾Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Hunter (Thomas and Casey Jr are great friends, just like Spyro and Hunter are) ◾Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Bianca (Tillie has a crush on Casey Jr, just like Bianca has a crush on Hunter) ◾Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Zoe ◾Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Sgt James Byrd ◾Hefty (from Smurfs) as Cleetus ◾Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Gnasty Gnorc (Cerberus and Gnasty Gnorc are both the main big, strong, powerful, and evil villains) ◾Daisy as The Sorceress (Both the main female villains) ◾Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ignitus ◾James as Agent 9 (Both vain) ◾Gordon as Bentley (Both strong and proud) ◾Henry as Moneybags (Both wise and kind) ◾Molly as Elora (Both kind) ◾Rosie as Ember (Both pink and love Thomas and Spyro) ◾Mavis as Sheila (Both kind) ◾Smudger as Ripto (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Spyro) ◾Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Crush and Gulp are) ◾Bulgy as Red (Both red) ◾Toby as Zeke (Both old) ◾Elizabeth as Ineptuna ◾Devious Diesel as Yeti (Both devious) ◾George as Master Chef ◾and more Transcript: (Thomas) *(Thomas slides down a slope, but stops, then looks back, sees Edward coming toward him, and gets bumped before the two both fall down into two seperate places) *Thomas: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (Thomas Bandicoot) *Emily: Thomas, what do you suppose happened to Devious Diesel? And what about the Vortex Cortex? It's still up there. *Thomas: Oh shut up! (Thomas the Dragon Engine) *Thomas: (concieted) Oh... what happened? (astonished) Holy cats! I'm connected! (looks down toward Percy, who is connected to him) *Percy: Hi, Thomas! (waves to him) Oh my goodness! (astonished) Why are we both connected to each other? *Cerberus: That's the reason why you're a conjoined twin hybrid of a cat and monkey with two heads, one at either end of its single body, and no tail with hind legs. Category:Daniel Pineda